Conventionally, magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses and the like have been developed, by which a diffusion weighted image is generated and displayed such that regions of the diffusion weighted image that have a diffusion coefficient smaller than a threshold are distinguished from other regions (see Patent Document 1, for example).